Seeing the movie? What?
by McKinleyAmeliaEdwardson
Summary: I have summoned the HTTYD characters to my room to watch the movie. I noticed that a lot of people start these, but never finish, so I'm trying one myself. Rated T for a reason. Hope you like. McKinley over and out!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Berk, well, as normal as it could get. The elder had just chosen Hiccup to kill the dragon when suddenly, a bright light shine all around them and they were transported to a big room. "Hello! Welcome to my room!" Called a voice from the front. The Vikings whirled around and found a girl who looked surprisingly like Astrid! She had the same clothes, hair style, headband, and everything! The only difference was that the other girl had brown hair, but she had nice sea blue eyes, while Astrid had blonde hair, but the same sea blue eyes. "Who are you and why have you brought us here!" Bellowed Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. Hiccup chuckled. The rest of his village gave him a funny look. He explained himself. "Well, obviously that girl is very powerful and you have the guts to ask her why we're here and who she is when she can obviously kill us very quickly." The rest of the village had thoughtful expressions. He was right after all. They decided that they would try to NOT anger the mysterious person.

"Thank you Hiccup. Well, my name is McKinley. I have brought you here to watch something very important. And then I have some pictures to show you. You will be coming back in the future. Now, if you all would take a seat, but before you do, leave your weapons outside the door. The dragins will be joining you and I will not tolerate fighting." McKinley explained to us.

A few minutes later, McKinley brought the dragons in. No one noticed, except McKinley, that Hiccup was looking at a specific dragon. Toothless.

"Now. No fighting and I will start the movie." McKinley said before sitting down. A screen appeared and the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Hope u guys like this!

* * *

><p>The screen flickered to life. The words<p>

**How To Train You Dragon **came on the screen.

"How To Train Hour Dragon? There isn't a way to train dragons!" Stoick said.

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**

**lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**

**straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a**

**village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

Hiccup voice came out of nowhere.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, And it's been here for generations, but every building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems, are the pests. You see, while other places have mice or mosquitoes, we have . . . **

**A door is thrown open, then slammed as a nightmare hurls it's fire at the door. Hiccup is illuminated from the fire.**

**Hiccup (CONT'D)**

**Dragons.**

**there is fear in his eyes.**

**Hiccup**

**Most people would leave. Not us. **

"Ya! We won't leave! We're Vikings! We're tough!" Tuffhnut yelled.

**We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. **

"Oh." Tuffnut said disappointedly.

Gobber was looking at Hiccup. He was the only one to notice that Hiccup looked a little pale. While Hiccup was thinking, 'Oh no! They are going to see me train Toothless! I have to figure out a way to protect him!'

The movie had stopped playing. Everyone looked to McKinley.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce someone. Clarisse! Come in! We have guests!" McKinley yelled out the door

"No can do McKinley! I have a project I'm working on!" Yelled someone from outside the door. The Vikings assumed that it was Clarisse.

"I'm not asking! I'm ordering you to come in here! I'm your older sister!" McKinley said sternly.

"Ok! Ok! Be patient!" After that was said, a girl who looked to be around 13 came in the room. She had on a cute red dress that showed of her curves, but not a lot of her curves, just a few. She had reddish hair and hazel eyes. "Now, back to the movie!" Exclaimed McKinley. And the screen flickered to life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me! I'm back again!

Astrid: Are you going to tell them . . . (Mumbles) That I have a crush on Hiccup

Me: Yep. (says it with a "please don't kill me look")

Astrid: Fine. But don't make me all sweet and stuff. (Holds axe up to my neck)

Hiccup (comes in): Astrid!? What are you doing! Get of of McKinley! Sorry McKinley.

McKinley: Its fine

* * *

><p>As the screen flickered back to life, Astrid couldn't help but notice that in this lighting, Hiccup looked kinda, cute<em>. <em>Hiccup also noticed that in that same lighting, Astrid looked like a goddess. At the same time, they wondered in their head, I_ wonder if Hiccup/Astrid likes me? _It was then, that Hiccup noticed that their hands were together. They both blushed.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. **

"Do you not like your name?" Astrid asked quietly, so only Hiccup could hear. Hiccup didn't reply, but gestured to the movie. They continued to watch the movie, but that did t know that their parents saw. Astrid's parents and Stoick shared a look. What had happened to those two?

**VIKING (FIERCE)**

**Arggghhhhh!  
>(cheery, insane)<br>Mornin'!  
>Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush<strong>

**past gigantic  
>men and women.<strong>

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**Meet the neighbors. Hoark the Haggard...**

**HOARK **

**What are you doing out!? **

**HICCUP**

**... Burnthair the Broad...**

**Get inside!  
>... Phlegma the Fierce...<strong>

**PHLEGMA THE FIERCE**

**Get back inside!**

"Like you care." Was heard from the front. The village looked to the front, expecting the voice to belong to Hiccup. But when they looked, they saw it was Astrid who had said it. But what surprised them the most, was that Hiccup had found comfort in Astrid's arms, and she didn't make a move to push him away! When she realized that the whole village was staring, she gestured back to the movie. The Vikings slowly sat back down in their chairs and returned their gaze to the movie.

**HICCUP**

**. Ack.  
>He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his<strong>

**HICCUP (CONT'D)**

**Yep, just Ack.**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from**

**the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK**

**Hiccup!?  
>(accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! <strong>

"You do know that keeping me inside is like trying to keep Snotlout to stop hitting on Astrid, right?" Hiccup asked his father. When Stoick actually thought about it, it was pretty much impossible to keep Hiccup inside. Meanwhile, Hiccup had a worried look on his face, Astrid knew why. He had told her about how he had met Toothless. About how he released Toothless. Astrid had to wonder what would happen to Hiccup after his dad found out. Astrid was about to concert him when Snoutlout just had to open his nigh mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I left you with a cliffhanger. Until, next time. McKinley over and out.<strong>


End file.
